general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Note: The Birth of a New World/Chapter 2: Kira
"Nihon, you get an extra 3 hours today for slacking off most of the week!" Kotei looked at his watch, and then at his boss. "FUCKING 3 HOURS? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!" "Yes, I am," his boss said. "Now, clean up this mess. And don't use that language when talking to me!" His boss pointed towards a stack of toppled boxes. You've gotta be kidding me... ''Kotei thought to himself. Kotei's boss turned around, his rather chubby figure bouncing in the process, and immediately walked out the door, while holding a clipboard close to his chest. Kotei sighed, and then sat upon a sturdy looking box, but immediately fell inside. The box was completely empty, but Kotei had a hard time getting out. His long black hair was all over his face, and he could barely see. The box fell over and he managed to slither out. He then put the box upright, made it look as good as he could, and then left it so he could focus on his job (which was stacking boxes and "cleaning mess up"). He started by grabbing a small, sealed box. He then put it on the shelf beside me, as he assumed it was supposed to go there. He then looked to his right and saw a large amount of trash. He was confused, as he hadn't noticed it there before. Was he really THAT lazy? Kotei blew his black hair out of his face with his mouth and then proceeded towards the large trash pile. He picked up a bag of garbage, blocked his nose, sighed, and then walked out the door to the back of the store. He was about to throw the pile of trash he was holding onto the pile, but he then tripped over a rock and fell onto a pile of rotting garbage. "FUCKING FUCK SHIT FUCK SHIT!" Kotei yelled. As he emerged from the pile of trash, a black book slid down his leg and dropped onto the ground. He got up in an attempt to look at it, but fell into the trash yet again. Fortunately for him, the trash actually didn't smell that bad today. Or, he was so used to the smell that he didn't mind it at all anymore. Anyway, he finally managed to get out of the trash successfully. Getting paper shavings and rotten fruit off him was tedious, as he had to check all over his body. The suspense of what the black book was was annoying him greatly. After he believed he was clean enough, he looked on the ground in an attempt to locate the black book. After about 20 seconds of looking, he found it under a trash bag. He held it in front of his face. "Death... Note..." He said in a curious tone. His boss then emerged from the door. "YET AGAIN I FIND YOU SLACKING OFF! YOU'RE FIRED YOU IDIOT!" "But... Manager Shora!" "NO BUTS, ASSHOLE! GET OUT, NOW! AND KEEP THE UNIFORM, IT PROBABLY REEKS!" Kotei was about to turn around and leave, but the manager noticed the Death Note in his hand. "Is that a schedule? GIVE IT BACK NOW!" "No, it's not a schedule... It's a notebook!" "GIVE IT BACK NOW!" The manager began to run after him. Kotei was physically superior, and ran away very easily. Kotei arrived at his house, opened his front door, closed it, and then ran up to his room. He put the Death Note on his desk, nearby his computer, and then had a shower. After having the shower, he put on some fresh clothes and then took note of how good he smelled. He then decided to stop wallowing in how good he smelled and focused his attention on the Death Note. "Hmmm... Let's see here..." Kotei opened the Notebook, only to see text on the first page. They appeared to be rules of some sort. "'The person who's name is written in this notebook shall die...' This cannot be real..." He murmured to himself. He then opened the notebook to the next page and noticed a blank piece of lined white paper. He searched through his drawer for a pen, and found a black one. Although it was running out of ink, it worked fine. He then prepared to write a name in the notebook. "Hmm... Let's see... Who deserves to die... Oh, I know." He readies the pen and writes a name. Shora Moon, his manager. The picture of Shora in his mind, he then closed the notebook, and went on his computer. After browsing on the internet for a couple of hours, Kotei check his clock. 11pm. ''I should go to bed... ''He thought to himself. He then turned off his computer, readied his bed and then turned off the light to go to sleep. The next morning, he opened his computer and checked the news headlines just in case the Death Note actually WAS real. And the first thing that caught his eye was... "Grocery Store Managers dies, presumed Heart Attack" ''To be continued... Credits *Kotei Nihon *Shora Moon Deaths *Shora Moon < PREVIOUS CHAPTER: "Chapter 1: Zendyr" | NEXT CHAPTER: "Chapter 3: Birth" >